Kurama and I
by Ayeka69
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Kurama finds out Ninoka's big secret. Is he willing to tell Koenma and risk his life, or will he keep it and be spared?
1. When We First Met

I don't own any thing related to Yu-Yu-Hakusho… OK! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kurama?" I asked as I slowly stepped into his room.  As I slowly, yet silently opened his door, I saw little by little, the back of my boyfriend's red head and his body kneeling beside his bed.  He didn't answer my question, so slipped in and leaned my back against the wall.  He got like this sometimes, all quiet and wanting to be alone.  It was a good thing that he actually liked me or he would have attacked me with that anger of being disturbed.  Apart from me and his mother, he wasn't very truthful to them.  Either it was because we could tell when he was lying, or he knew that he'd tell us sooner or later, so it might as well have been sooner.  Today was different though, there was something definitely wrong.

             As he slowly got up, I could tell something was bothering him.  I stood up straight and walked towards his standing form.  When I was a foot away from him, I dropped my school bag and hugged him.  He didn't return my hug right away, but I sensed him taking his time and eventually, I felt his arms wrap around my waist.  There we stood until he pulled away and looked into my eyes.  Oh, those precious green eyes of his, that's what gave him away to me.  I could read them so easily, but I never told him that.  Those same eyes are also the thing the kept me close to him.  I wanted those eyes for myself.  

            When we first met, it was I who ran into him.  As I fell backwards and landed on the ground, my papers when everywhere.  You see, I was late for school, running while trying to put on my bracelets and wasn't looking at where I was going.  When I felt my butt hit the ground, I yelled out, "Watch where you're going you big goof!" like any other normal person.  As I slowly looked up, I saw a hand in front of me and took it.  "Maybe it's you who should be watching where you are going." the voice said.  When I was up and facing him, "Don't get…" Then I saw them.  His eyes.

            "Don't get what?" He said with a smirk on his face.  I could feel myself blushing and I wanted to tear my eyes from his, but I couldn't.  "Umm… nothing." Was all I could get out before looked down and saw my homework everywhere on the ground.  As I bent down to pick them up, I sensed him bending down as well and started to help.  When that was all done, I stood up and he handed me his half of the papers he collected.  "Thanks." I said as I looked into his eyes again, and again I could feel my cheeks get hot.  "I'm Ninoka." I said while once again bowing my head from embarrassment.  

            "Kurama." He said. "And…" he took his hand and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes again.  That time, I knew I was going to pass out from over – blushing.  "… you have the prettiest purple eyes I've ever seen."  Did that big goof just compliment my eyes?  "Th… Than… Thanks…" I said.  I don't think I had ever blushed that much in my entire life.  I didn't even remember the last time I blushed at all.  Me looking into his eyes and him looking into mine was one of those moments I never wanted to end, but my papers started to slip from my arms, so I had to look down to rearrange them.  

            "So, where are you off to in a hurry?" Kurama asked.  "Umm… school" I answered while looking at my watch. "OhmiGOD! I'm late!" I nearly screeched. "I'm sorry, but I have to run… again."  He smiled at me this time.  That smile definitely melted me.  I forced myself to snap out of it and I started to run towards school again. "Bye Kurama!" I yelled behind me.  As I got further and further away from him, I heard him yell, "See you after school Ninoka!"  I guess he knew which school I went to by what I wore so I just kept on running until I reached my homeroom class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As the last bell rang, I slowly walked out of my last class, down the stairs and out the front door.  Again, Yusuke Urumeshi had gotten into a fight with Kuwabara and both of them got an hour and a half's worth of detention.  I was looking down and had my eyes closed because I was so tired.  I could usually sense every human walking by and so I dodged them all until I got out past the gate.  "Hey Ninoka." I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.  As I turned around, I knew exactly who it was.  "Hey Kurama." I said, trying to avoid his eyes.  As stood up straight and walked towards me.  I closed my eyes and thought, "Not the eyes, not the eyes, not the eyes…"

            I felt his hand on my chin again and made me look up, and out of pure instinct, my eyes snapped open.  "Please, stop doing that, if I keep on looking into your eyes, I might pass out next time." I barely whispered.  Again, that smile he did, "Ok, I'll stop.  I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."  I just stood there, I had too much homework, but refusing an offer like that… "Ok." I said.  There was a bit of shock in his eyes, as if he wasn't expecting me to agree, but he covered it up quickly with a look of relief.

            As he slowly took my hand, I didn't pull it back, but allowed him to lead me to where he wanted to go.  We ended up at "The Pizza Joint" and ended up splitting a medium cheese pizza.  I didn't think I could talk to a guy like him, but words came easily from me and he listened.  I was shocked that he actually listened and actually said something decent in return.  After we paid for our food and left, we walked hand in hand towards my place in silence.

            When we reached my door, I turned around.  Again, he grabbed me with his eyes.  "Thanks for…" Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt his lips on mine.  My eyes were wide from the suddenness, but eventually they calmed, closed, and I kissed him back.  That was it, we were officially together without either of us asking one or the other, and that was the end of our official date.  As we broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes and didn't even blush.  I smiled my first smile at him and it was his turn to blush.  I turned around and unlocked my front door, and I realized I could finally sense him.  As I opened it, I walked in and turned around just in time to see him turn the corner with his hands in his pockets.

            As I snapped back to the present, I asked, "Kurama, what's wrong?"


	2. Keep This Secret Please?

Yea, I don't own anything or anyone but Ninoka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As his eyes looked on into mine, I knew what he was about to say.  "I know you're a fox demon as well… or an ex anyways." He said with a hint of interest in his eyes.  "Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

            I looked down at the ground and then tensed my muscles.  I jumped out of his grip, did a back flip, and landed next to the door in my defense stance.  "I will disregard your statement and ask, how did you find out?" I asked with a sudden burst of anger.  How dare he be spying on me, I thought, how else would he know?

            "When I couldn't sense you until after our first kiss, I knew you weren't full human.  From then until now, I've been watching you carefully, seeing if you could do things normal humans can't.  Then, last night, after our walk back to you place from the "Pizza Joint", I sensed you walk into your house and climb to the roof.  I was about to ignore it because a lot of people like to go up on theirs, but then I sensed you jumping from one to the next with in-humane speed.  I started to follow you on the roof tops and saw you do tricks in between each jump no one else could do.  Then on your last jump, I saw you stand on the edge of one roof and there it was, a fox's tail."

            I narrowed my eyes at him and relaxed a bit.  "From the beginning," I started, "I knew you were no ordinary human either.  It wasn't that bad knowing I wasn't the only one.  After that kiss, I had a dream that night.  I couldn't believe what I saw and when I woke up, I knew it was real.  You were one too Kurama.  Don't think I wouldn't find out either."

            He sighed deeply.  "Yes, I knew you'd find out eventually, it's just that I was hoping I'd be the one to tell you."

            "Why? So you could make up lies?" I said while standing up straight and crossing my arms over my chest. "Or a least try to?"

            "No, so I could ease into my question I want to ask you.  Since you know now, I think now is the best time.  Why are you here?"

            I silently stared at him and thought that that was a stupid question.  He must've known what was going through my mind even without having to read me.  "You heard my question.  Why are you here?  Every demon that has come forth into this world has a reason and I want to know yours."

            I looked down again, knowing that I couldn't fool him any longer.  As I walked past him towards his bed, I grabbed his hand and sat him down next to me on it.  "I was caught." I started slowly.  "Me and my partner were caught while trying to steal the Oracle of Black Chaos from Koenma father's vault and we were caught.  We had already had the Orb of Revealing Light and so all we needed was the opposite and we'd get our world destruction.  That was all I thought of back then, how the world treated my like crap and how I'd get revenge on it.  Then I met another just like me who wanted the same, so we joined forces.  When we were caught, the main guards went after him while I got away.  One of the powerful guards came after me though, and I was attacked as well.  My power slowly drained from me as I ran away, until I barely had enough energy to stand.  I decided to chance it and I used up the last of my energy to transport my spirit into this world and to plant myself into a female of this race who was pregnant with a daughter.  This happened about fourteen, fifteen, years ago.  As I grew up, my powers developed, but they aren't as strong as they used to be.  My features are also different; I can disguise myself by turning my ears and tail invisible to the human eye and pass as a "normal" person.  I won't ask you for your story because I already dreamt it."  I finally finished.

            I looked at Kurama and saw the most unexpected thing in his eyes.  It was like a mixture between amusement and of understanding.  "I don't see what's so funny." I said haughty.

            "Well, your story sounds just like mine… What was your demon name?"

            "Oh, so now you're gonna question my being too?"

            "No, I just want to know it."

            With a sigh, I said, "It was Yoma Ninoka."

            "I knew it!" he nearly screamed out. "We were thieving… how do you say, buddies." I stared at him as he continued on rambling thinking about my "thieving buddy".  No, I thought, this can't be the one Yoko Kurama…  I've never seen Kurama talk this much before.  I think that something finally excited himself and that he could finally share his past with someone else was probably what sparked his flame.  I just gaped at him as he kept on going, I never knew a guy could talk that much, then again, maybe that's why he's been so quiet for so long.  As I shrugged the feeling off of me, I snapped back and placed my finger over his lips and "Ssshhh'd" him.  He looked at me and blushed, finally realizing that he had been rambling on for the last ten minutes without a breath.

            I giggled at this.  He was so cute when he blushed.  "You must promise you won't tell anyone this.  The walls have ears and they will forever know, and so will you, but if this gets out, I might have to do something I will regret."  He looked at me with that surprised look, wondering how I could've ever said such harsh words.  "I don't want to tell you this, but since you know everything else, I might as well.  I know a demon gang that also knows about the Oracle of Black Chaos and the Orb of Revealing Light and their powers.  I've joined the gang, and since my powers can still sense the Orb, they need me to track it down.  They've already stolen the Oracle, so if Botan or anyone comes to you, I'm begging you to deny you know anything.  I have a plan that you will need to trust me on Kurama… Please?  Trust me?"

            I stared into his eyes.  This time, I couldn't read what they were holding, so I prayed that he'd agree… just this once.


	3. Our Anniversary?

Hello people who are reading this. You know this part, the disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Yu Hakusho related. Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Please Kurama… I beg of you."

"I don't know."

Sighing, I gave up. "Fine, since you won't keep it, I'll quit the gang and tell them the deal's off. After all, I do have a whole life time to retrieve both of them."

"Good, and maybe you won't have to tell me next time." Kurama told me.

"Ok, deal… but why…"

"Why what?"

"Uhh… nothing. Let's go out, I'm starving and I have this really bad craving for sweet dumplings. How about it? My treat." I suggested while trying to change the subject.

A bit hesitant, he decided to let it pass and agreed. "Ok then, but first we get sashimi and then sweet dumplings. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"You just read my mind." I said and a smile crept onto my face. "Come, let's get going." And I opened the door and started to walk down the stairs with Kurama behind her. Exiting his place and walking beside him, I asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"How about The Sashimi Hall?"

"That place is so expensive! You're just using me because I said it was my treat!"

"No, you said you were going to treat for the sweet dumplings." He corrected me with a smirk.

"I don't like you…" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes you do." He said to me while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Fine, think what you like, and since you're paying for the actual food, I'll pretend to like you." I said and wrapped my arm around him waist. Looking up at him, I saw his cheeks go a bit pink, but in an instant, they were their natural color. It was the cutest sight I had ever seen. It was so cute, I couldn't help but giggle and stand on tip-toe and give him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being so cute."

Seeing him blush again, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Looking up, I soon realized that we were in front of the restaurant and I quickly gained back my composure. "Sorry about that." I apologized, "Maybe we should go somewhere else? I don't want you to spend so much on just lunch."

"Oh no, I insist that we go in. Besides, I already have a reservation." He told me.

"You planned this?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes."

"Even the conversation in your room?"

"Not really… that just came up."

"So…" I trailed off at the loss of words at the thought that he could keep anything from me. /I must be losing my touch./ I thought to myself.

"Shall we?" he asked me while bowing and offering his arm to me and beckoning towards the restaurant.

"We shall." I responded and took his arm. Once we were in the restaurant, the greeter asked if we had a reservation and Kurama said yes.

Leading us to our table, I started to get a bad feeling in the restaurant. Ignoring it, I took my seat across from Kurama and looked the menu. Not actually at the food since most of it was sashimi, but at the prices. /Wow, I wonder how he's going to pay for all this./ Turning to the next page, I saw a small white piece of paper tucked into the crack of the menu. Picking it up and opening it, there was really bad handwriting asking, /_Do you have the orb yet? It's been almost a week!_/ Looking around nervously, I took out my emergency pen… you know, the pens used in an emergency, from my sleeve and quickly scribbled something onto the paper and put it back in the menu, right where I found it.

When the waiter came and took our orders, I asked, "So, what's the special occasion?"

"Why would I need a special occasion to take you to a really expensive place?" he questioned slyly.

"Come on, because we're usually happy going to the 1 Minute sashimi place, where we can get it in one minute or less, or it's free."

Slightly chuckling, he replied, "Ok, it was our one year anniversary, but now that I know I've known you longer… a lot longer actually, my gift seems a bit small now."

"One year anniversary?"

"Yea, don't you remember?"

"Umm,… yes?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, of course not! I've been counting the days."

"Sure…"

"Honestly. My gift is nothing like this though. I mean, I was saving my surprise for tonight, that's why I wasn't hinting anything to you, but I remembered. Trust me."

"…"

I nervously started looking around because if I didn't have anything distracting me from his eyes, I would've spilt my surprise. Spotting the waiter coming towards us, I nearly shouted, "Look, our sashimi!" /Thank God./ I thought to myself. /He knows that we never speak while we eat./ Bowing my head down in relief, I saw another white little piece of paper sticking out from the bottom of my plate. Picking it up and bring it under the table, I slowly opened it and saw, in angry handwriting, /_You quit? What do you mean by you quit? You can't quit! Fine, if you quit, we will have our revenge. We'll teach you to never quit with us!_/ A bit nervous, I folded the note back up and tucked it into one of my pockets, then I picked up my chopsticks and began eating.

Finishing our meal and asking for the check, I saw Kurama pull out his wallet and pull out a credit card, which he put in the little black folding thingy which they used to bring the bill in. I never learned what it was called, but what really puzzled me was when did Kurama get a credit card. With the check paid, we exited to restaurant hand in hand. Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and on our way to the Sweet Odango, I asked, "When did you get a credit card?"

Smirking, he replied, "My mom let me borrow it. I told her about today and she gave it to me. You know, she's grown quite a liking to you."

"You make that sound like a bad thing…" I pointed out by the tone of his voice.

"No, I'm just glad she does."

"And what would you do if she didn't?"

"I would've taken you to the 1 Minute sashimi place."

"Cheapskate"

"Why, you make that sound like a bad thing? If I can recall, it was you who suggested that place first."

"Wow, your memory/ recalling skills are better than I thought."

"So you just noticed." He said while smiling to himself.

"Oh, stop that!"

"What?"

"That little proud smile that you give your self every time you get sarcastic with me and you think that you've won."

"And I didn't win?"

"Shut up…"

The rest of the walk to the Sweet Odango passed by with silence. Once we went inside, we saw our group of friends sitting in their usual booth. This group consisted of Usuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Koenma's earth form, Botan, and Yukina. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were having their own conversations while Hiei and Koenma were talking about something else. From the looks on their faces, it seemed like Usuke and Kuwabara were going at it again, about what this time, we don't know.

"How did they…?" I asked with a pause.

"I think we should probably quadruple that order… or more." I heard Kurama whisper in my ear, "and if I'm not mistaken, it's your treat?"

"Shut up, you probably planned this too." I said through gritted teeth. Placing our order, Kurama and I silently joined our friends and their conversations.

* * *

Ayeka 69 


End file.
